Neptune High Class of 2006: The Reunion
by Sarbear23
Summary: See what life is like for everyone 10 years after grduation.  Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


**Neptune High Class of 2006: The Reunion**

Logan Echolls walks into the gym Of Neptune High School 10 years after he graduated. Not much has changed. The gym is decorated with green, yellow and white decorations. Pirates and Parrots everywhere. It was so cheesy. He stood and wondered why he had RSVP'd to this thing. This wasn't his idea of "fun" especially for a Saturday night.

Six years ago, Logan left Neptune with hopes of never coming back. After graduating from Hearst, there wasn't a point in sticking around this haunted town. All this town did was bring back memories he tried so hard to forget. It was his wife that made him come here tonight but her flight got delayed AGAIN.

The first person he saw was Dick Casablancas. I small smile came on his face when his buddy finally noticed he had walked in. They kept in touch over the years. They lived together for the longest time before Logan decided to move away. They made an effort to meet up twice a year to go on surf trip and catch up. Dick had straightened up, got his act together. He graduated with Logan at Hearst, started a business, fell in love and settled down. He was proud of him.

Dick was standing mingling with the old 09er's but walked away once he saw Logan.

"If it isn't Logan Echolls!" Dick said finally coming face to face.

"My man, Dick! How the hell are you?" Logan said bringing Dick in for a hug.

"Wonderful, man. You know enjoying married life and fatherhood."

"Speaking of married life, where is that beautiful wife of yours?"

"Mac's on the phone. With the Nanny.. of course. She's called her a million times already checking up on the twins. It's the first time we have ever been away from them."

"Yeah, man that's tough."

"Where's your old lady at?"

"Flight got delayed again. She should be here shortly."

"Good, I'd love to see her."

Mac made her way over to the guys. She screamed when she seen Logan.

"LOGAN!"

"MAC! Looking good Mama!

"Aw, you're too kind" Logan kissed her cheek and gave her a big hug

"Mac, you really do look great. It's only been 5 weeks since you had the twins."

"Yeah, it's this new diet I discovered….the having twins, too busy to eat diet and sleep diet."

"Well it works" Logan said laughing.

The three of them decided to make their way to where everyone else was at. Everyone seemed to be standing all together but all the "cliques" were separated of course. The 09er's haven't changed. They were all talking about their wealth and their careers. It was then when he heard Madison Sinclair's rave about her rich Sugar Daddy. She spotted Logan and immediately stopped talked. She turned all her attention to him.

"LOGAN, its soooo good to see you. You look amazing like always. Haven't aged bit."

"Gee, thanks Madison." He tried to get away but she kept talking.

Logan wondered why he had hung out with these people in high school. None of them had substance and none of them have changed a bit. They were the same drama loving, money hungry, stuck-up assholes.

"So Logan, what do you do these days? Haven't heard anything about you since freshman year of college." Madison asked

"I'm a Social Worker."

"Oh wow. Thought maybe you would follow in Mommy and Daddy's footsteps."

"No…." he said in a very annoyed tone.

"You married?" she asked with a suggestive tone.

"Yes. Six years now. Have two kids as well."

"Logan Echolls, you sure have changed."

"I did." He said as he thought none of them had.

Mac and Dick had left him alone with everyone so they could make another phone call to the nanny. He looked around the gym trying to tune out all these pathetic people gossiping about their former classmates. He swore he was back in the year 2006. He was about to walk away when he heard 'her' name.

"Wonder where Veronica Mars is" one of them said.

He turned back to his classmates.

"I'm sure she is the same trash as she always was" Madison said

Logan had to laugh. That girl really hated Veronica. She never had anything nice to say about her. You'd think after ten years, she would grow up.

"I heard she is a paper pusher in the F.B.I." Logan offered up.

"Probably 'cause the bitch can't hack it. Surprised they let her in. She never could keep her nose out of other people's business." Madison said

"I did hear she got married." Someone added. Logan looked down at the ground

"I'm really glad you moved on from that wannabe bitch, Logan." He smirked.

"Yeah, I did hear she married some rich, pretty boy jackass a few years ago" Logan said

"Well Dick always said she was rich guy kryptonite." Logan took his whiskey drink and raised his glass to that.

Logan finished his drink and headed back to the open bar. If he had to deal with these idiots all night, he needed another drinks. Logan reached into his pocket to get his phone that was vibrating.

'Just landed. On my way love. Can't wait to see you. Order me something tall and strong and have it waiting for me' He smiled

Mac and Dick finally made their way back over to Logan.

"Thanks for leaving me alone with those people" he said

"Sorry had to call the nanny…"

"Again…." Dick whined

"I'm sorry but I miss my babies"

"I do too babe but this is our first night away who knows when we will get another one. Tomorrow we go back to screaming newborns. Enjoy this night while it lasts."

"Yes dear!"

"The wife is officially on her way!" Logan said breaking up their bickering.

"Oh yay! It's about time" Mac said with excitement.

The three of them sat by the bar, ordered drinks and chatted about their children. Logan was waiting patiently for his wife to get there. He missed her. They haven't seen each other in over a week. She had been away for work.

Logan turned and saw Madison making her way towards them. Lovely, he thought. Could she not find anything better to do?

"So Logan, how come you didn't bring your wife?"

"She's on her way"

"So, did you think you could get some time alone with Veronica Mars before your wife got here? It's too bad she's not here. After all these years, I can still see that you're hung up on her. You can see it in your eyes. It's a shame really."

Mac was getting ready to go wild on her until Dick elbowed her.

"You know what's a shame, Madison?" Logan said sounding pissed off

"What?"

"That after all these years you have yet to get over the fact that I dated her and not you!" She huffed and walked away.

Logan checked his watch wondering when the hell his wife would show up. Hopefully she didn't get stuck in traffic.

"VERONICA!" Mac squealed running up to her.

Veronica Mars walks in wearing a black strapless dress with her hair in curls. Logan couldn't take his eyes off of her. A big smile appeared on his face. On her arm was Wallace Fennel. Logan wondered where he had been all night.

"Look, who I picked up on the streets." Veronica said pointing to Wallace.

"Wallace….how is Mr. Basketball star extraordinaire?" Mac asked

"I'm wonderful Mac, How are you?"

"I'm a married mama now!"

"I heard…Congrats"

Veronica, Mac and Wallace made their way back to the bar where Dick and Logan were sitting. Veronica laid her eyes on Logan and smiled.

"You're blushing Vee" Wallace said. She punched him in the arm.

She walked up to Logan. They stared at each other for a minute. The way they had always stared at each other. God, it was so good to see him she thought. He looked handsome in his black tuxedo and his white tie.

"Hi" he said with a smile

"Hey" she responded still gazing at him

"Here's your drink" he said handing her a drink.

"Yum. Something tall and strong!" she said licking her lips

"So, there is a group of people staring at us intently right now…" He said looking around then returning his eyes to hers

"Yeah? Then we should give them something to talk about." Veronica handed her drink to Wallace and jumped into Logan's arms and began to kiss him passionately.

"mmmmmmm…I missed you! Work has to stop keeping me away from you for long periods at a time."

"Easy Bobcat. There's other people in this room." He said while kissing her forehead.

Logan saw Madison Sinclair walking towards them. May the fun begin.

"Here we go" he said taking a drink

"Well well well, if it isn't Veronica Mars. Wanting what she can't have."

"Madison Sinclair…my you haven't changed a bit"

"Awww thanks" She said with a snicker

"It wasn't a compliment. And F.Y.I..It's Veronica Echolls to you!" She said with a fake smile.

"But Logan, you said she married a rich, pretty boy jackass?" Madison said

"what? Are you saying I'm not pretty" Logan said pretending to be insulted

"But you called her a paper pusher!" Veronica looked over at Logan

"Hey!"

"What? You are! The sexiest paper pusher I ever seen may I add?" Madison stomped away

"Wonder what got her panties in a bunch" Logan said laughing

The gang sat and chatted for the next hour before sitting down to watch the class slideshow. There flashing before their eyes were the memories of Neptune High. The 09er's and all their glory, Wallace and the rest of the jocks, the outcasts and the geeks. Photos from all the dances, graduation and the infamous alterna-prom. Veronica was flooded with memories. Logan reached for Veronica's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. He always knew exactly when she needed comfort.

After the slideshow, Veronica went to call her Dad to check on the kids. On her way back she saw Weevil standing by the bar.

"Look who it is! My favorite leader of a biker gang!" she called out to him

"Vee, good to see ya!"

"When did you get here?"

"Right before the slideshow. Me and the wife snuck in so we wouldn't interrupt"

"Where is she?"

"Bathroom, powdering her nose"

"Ahh, so how's life Weev?"

"Started my own business, staying out of trouble, being a Dad and a good Husband." His wife made her way over

"Here she is! Veronica, this is my Wife Mya. Baby, this is my old friend Veronica. " They got acquainted.

"Umm Veronica, there is a particular 09er staring over here looking at you with a huge smile on his face" She turned to see Logan smirking at her while he was talking to Wallace.

"Oh yeah, that's the ball and chain"

"Guess it's true what they say about a leopard and their spots" He said laughing

"I guess so" Veronica replied

"You happy?" He asked sounding serious

"Living the dream…beautiful kids, great job and an amazing husband. Can't ask for anything more"

"Good then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, I'm happy for you too."

They hug and say their goodbyes. She made her way over to Logan who was now sitting alone at the table.

"Hey Handsome"

"Hey Beautiful." He says back while looking intently into her eyes. He pulls her into his lap.

"How are the kids?" He asked as he kissed her forehed

"Great….Driving Grandpa nuts!"

"Aw, we taught them well." He said with a smile

"So, you didn't have a horrible time now did you?" She asked him

"No, it was a fun night. We saw our friends we haven't seen in awhile, and we got to piss off Madison and shock the hell out of everyone else."

She never understood why people were shocked that they had gotten married. Yeah, they had their ups and downs and their horrible fights but they were Logan and Veronica. After the cafeteria incident, Veronica and Logan slowly started to regain each other's friendship back. Neither of them was able to keep a relationship with anyone else, so half way through sophomore year at Hearst they decided to stop dancing around the idea of getting back together and finally just got back together. They were epic, for goodness sakes. They learned to trust and get over all their old bad habits. For once, life was easy for them. Love was easy for them.

"Ok Echolls, let's go back to the hotel so I can see what that tux looks like on the floor." Veronica winked as she grabbed him by his tie.

"Oh god I love you, Veronica Echolls!" he kissed her

"And I love you too, Logan Echolls….now let's move it!"

THE END


End file.
